User blog:Tozza6/How the tribes were determined... (evil laugh)
So, by now, I'm sure most of you are looking at your lists and going "Uhh... I didn't put some of these people high on my list! What's the big idea?" Well, you see, we never did say you were guaranteed to get people you put high on your list, all we said was that you were more likely to end up with somebody you put higher on your list than somebody you put lower. And while that might be good and all, there's another more... sinister reason we needed you to send in those lists. And, well, I'm not sure if you guys will be too happy about this. (evil grin) This season, all of you will be divided up into secret partners. This person will be on the opposite tribe to you, and will be your way to communicate with the other tribe. You can talk to your partner, share information with your partner, strategize with your partner, whatever you want. Since there will be no One World this season, this person will be your ONLY source of information. All partners will be secret, meaning you will not know anybody else's partner, and they will not know yours. Of course, you are free to tell people who your partner is, or even lie about who your partner is if you wish. That part's up to you. Now, there are other reasons why you might want to help keep your partner safe. Every secret pairing that makes the merge intact will receive a significant advantage that will help them in the game. Furthermore, the very last pair standing will receive an even bigger advantage, which will help them a lot in the end game. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how these partners will be determined. Well, that's where the lists come in handy. Dan and I have used the power of mathematics to ensure each and every one of you is stuck with somebody you put reasonably low on your list (cackles). What we did was looked at everyone's bottom five and saw how many possible pairings we could make where both people had one another in their bottom 5. If it was not possible to pair everybody up this way, then we increased it to their bottom 6, and so on, until it was possible to pair everybody up. From there, we worked out all the possible permutations in which everyone ends up with a partner in their bottom x. Out of all those permutations, whichever one paired people up, on average, with someone they liked less, that is the one we went with. Sounds complicated, but you don't need to worry about that. Just know that both you and your partner put one another pretty low on your list (some lower than others). Now, while many of you probably feel betrayed and lied to by the hosts, technically we didn't lie. All we said was that you will be more likely to end up with people you put higher on your list. Since your partner is guaranteed to be on the other tribe, there is a slightly better chance you end up with people you like more. I know, no need to thank us. ;) Oh, and one more thing. All idols this season will be shared between partners. This means if either you or your partner finds an idol, either one of you can use it without the other's consent. If your partner goes home, then you keep any idols you or your partner has found to yourself. Also, since Byron and Gertrude did not send in their lists, as forewarned, they will be punished. Their punishment is that at the upcoming challenge, neither one of them will be able to earn points at the bazaar. You will be added to your partner chats shortly. Hope you have fun working with your new partners, I'm sure you'll become best friends in no time! :D Edit: Once somebody is eliminated, it will be publicly revealed who their partner was. Category:Blog posts